Dagonet's New Cloak
by Troyfan16
Summary: A One-Shot conserning the big loveable knight Dagonet.


-1**Dagonet's New Cloak**

Just a little one shot about Dagonet that I have been meaning to post. I hope that y'all enjoy!!

**&**

Dagonet was in no mood for celebration. It had been a long mission and Gods only know why he was even at the tavern in the first place. Lancelot was playing dice with the Roman soldiers with the regular wench perched on his knee. Gawain and Galahad were at a table drinking and trying to best each other in tossing daggers. Bors as per usual had his arms locked around Vanora's waist preventing her from serving the customers. Even the silent scout Tristan was not in his usual corner having left it for the comfort of throwing his dagger into the hilt of Galahad's. Dagonet sighed at his fellow knights and how they were celebrating their first night of freedom. The largest knight however could not forget all of the comrades that he had lost over the years and that feeling is what caused the large knight to stand away from the others in his own corner. He was about to leave when he heard Vanora begin to sing. Her song kept Dagonet frozen in place as he became lost in the memories of home and what it would mean to go back. Most of his family was dead when he was taken for his service and he was doubtful whether or not anyone he knew was still alive leaving Dagonet with the choice to travel after his service or to stay at the fort. Dagonet had entertained the thought of finding a woman but his fellow knights kept most of them tied up not that anyone would ever choose his large scared figure over one of someone like Lancelot. Dagonet was no means bitter towards his fellow knight it was only a statement of fact. The song had ended but the left over magic was ended when Jols called out, "Arthur!" Dagonet looked at the man who had been his commander the last fifteen years and his stomach sank, Dagonet knew that something was very wrong.

**&**

Dagonet found himself pointlessly storming around the fort. _'That Roman bastard'_ went through his head more times the Dagonet could care to count. The Bishop, the man who was supposed to give them their freedom was withholding it for another mission. The sky began to light up and grumble in protest along with Dagonet's emotions. Dagonet fought the bile that was rising in his throat at the fear of not coming back from this last mission. It was such a bitter thing to be this close to reclaiming his life as his own only to have it snatched away. Despite the support that he had shown for Arthur when his commander had told them Dagonet felt dumb founded, betrayed and worst of all broken. Those feelings suddenly assaulted Dagonet again and as the rain began to pour down from the heavens Dagonet was brought to his knees. Unable to think of anything else the giant knight laid back ignoring the quickly forming mud under him.

**&**

Millie was thankful that she had grabbed her cloak before trying to make her way across the fort to the tavern where she worked. Despite the shield that her cloak hood provided her she walked with her head bent against the rain. The fast onslaught of rain had turned the dirt road to much. She would occasionally risk a glance upwards to make sure she was not in danger of running into someone or something. Her latest check of her surroundings caused her to discover a large man laying the middle of the muddy road. Millie had a frown stuck on her face as she made her way towards the man. As Millie reached him she was relieved to see him breathing and at the same time shocked to see how massive he was. Millie bent over his face, "Sir?" Millie's frown increased as she waited for him to respond.

She knelt down despite the mud soaking into her skirt and patted the side of the man's face, "Sir? Are you alright?" The man's eyes slowly opened and Millie found herself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen. Millie suddenly felt awkward and rested back on her heels. She scooted away from him slightly and offered out her hand so he could have help pulling himself up. Confusion was evident of the man's face but he finally took Millie's hand and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Even sitting down Millie could tell he was very tall because his face was equal to hers despite her sitting on her knees. The man was still sitting in the mud allowing the rain to beat down on him as he seemed to stare at nothing.

"Are you alright sir?" Millie asked again. The man nodded that he was. Millie did not know this man but she knew well enough that something was still upsetting him. Grasping for straws to get some speech from this giant man

Millie spoke again, "Perhaps you should bring a cloak the next time you take a nap in the street." The man did not seem to respond and Millie cringed as the rain began to come down harder and there was a clash of thunder.

Without any other thought to herself Millie removed her cloak and draped it as best she could over the man's shoulders and head then yelled over the thunder, "You need it more then I do. I wish you a better night." Millie then got to her feet and pulled her skirt up as she ran the res of her way to the tavern.

**&**

Dagonet was floored by what this woman had done for him. He was unused to attention especially from the fairer sex. To top it all off the woman had given him her cloak and allowed herself to become soaked to that he would not get any wetter. Dagonet turned in time to see the woman running with a fist-full of skirt in her hands as she ran into the tavern. He then realized that the woman would need her cloak far more then he would especially considering how little of him it actually covered. Dagonet got to his feet and made his way to the tavern. Once he reached the tavern Dagonet quickly scanned it looking for the kind woman that had spared her cloak. His eyes rested on the woman talking to Vanora it was her. Dagonet could see her side he saw that she had bright green eyes and her curly brown hair was wrapped in her hands as she tried to wring it dry. Dagonet inched as close as he would dare without being noticed by the two women. He heard enough of the conversation to understand that Vanora was scolding the other woman. "Honestly Millie ya should not give your cloak up to some drunken man laying in the street." scolded Vanora, "And in this storm no less, you will be lucky if you do not catch your death because of it."

"Van I am not one of your children and I was only in the rain a bit I hardly think I will even become sick because of it. And how many times do you wish me to tell you he was not a drunk?" the woman named Millie asked calmly trying to placate Vanora.

The fiery red-head put her hands on her hips in true Vanora form, "Go and get yourself dried off before you get to work."

From his place Dagonet could see a smile turn Millie's lips upwards, "Yes mother." Vanora shooed Millie to the back room of the tavern. Dagonet took a deep breath and approached Vanora to find out more about Millie. Dagonet walked up behind Vanora and gently tapped her shoulder the woman turned and a smile crossed her face at seeing the friendly knight.

" 'ello Dag what are ya doing back?" Vanora asked. Before he had a chance to respond Vanora saw the small cloak that was still resting on his shoulders and his head. Vanora's smile grew as Dagonet felt a blush creep across his face despite trying to fight it.

"Her name is Millie?" Dagonet asked desperately wanting to finish the conversation before Millie returned.

Vanora's smile still held as she nodded her response, "It is." Dagonet did not know why he suddenly felt so foolish and he was fighting with himself to ask his next question.

Vanora seemed to guess at what Dagonet wished to know and answered the unasked question, "She has no one courting her Dagonet, nor is Millie married." Dagonet felt an immense amount of relief and some confusion about why he would be so excited to hear that Millie had no lover or husband.

"Are you feeling better?" Dagonet and Vanora turned to see Millie returning from the back her hair was still damp but it was pulled back into a bun and she had changed her muddy skirt and her soaked tunic for clean dry cloths. Her question had been directed at Dagonet and she had a small smile on her face at seeing her cloak wrapped over his massive shoulders. Dagonet suddenly felt foolish and quickly pulled the cloak off of him fighting the burn that wanted to creep across his face despite that Vanora had wandered away.

Millie patiently waited for an answer and Dagonet finally responded by nodding, "I am dryer." Millie's smile grew and held her arms out to her side, "As am I, but not until after a sever scolding from Van."

Dagonet allowed a small smile to rest on his face, "She likes to care for everyone."

"And I believe that she is a better person for it." Millie said smiling, "Oh I feel as though I am a complete fool I did not introduce myself before my name is Millie."

"My name is Dagonet." Dag said.

Millie held a hand out and Dagonet softly shook her hand and as their hands went to their side Millie sighed, "It was lovely to meet you Dagonet but I must get to work before I earn another scolding from Vanora." Dagonet nodded his understanding. Millie offered him one last smile before going about her business and serving drinks. It was not until Dagonet had reached his room that the knight realized that he still had Millie's cloak in his hand. Knowing that he needed to rest Dagonet would hope that Millie would also be working the next morning and if not he would leave her cloak at the tavern for the next time she worked. Confident with his plan and praying to the Gods that she would be there so that he could see her one last time Dagonet settled into bed. He felt asleep to the dreams that Millie would be over joyed at his safe return and greet him with a kiss and a whispered welcome.

**&**

Dagonet's stomach began to flip and flop as he saw Millie taking chairs down from the tables and setting them up to be used. He watched her content to be focused on her work as she hummed a little song and nodded her head from side to side along with the beat. He slowly approached Millie so that he would not frighten her and when she saw him Millie's face lit up with a smile, "Hello Dagonet, how are you this morn?"

"Good." he said with a nod.

"That is pleasant to hear, would you care for a meal?" Millie asked without her smile fading.

Dagonet shook his head, "I must leave soon on another mission for Rome." If Dagonet did not know any better he could have sworn that Millie's smile faded when he said that he was leaving.

"Well I hope that you have a safe journey." Millie said. Dagonet was about to leave when he realized that he had yet to return her cloak and the knight turned back.

"I believe this is yours I had meant to give it to you last night." Dagonet said holding out Millie's cloak.

Millie took it with a smile, "Thank-you," as she looked at it down in her hands Millie continued, "I have to say though I do not believe it will do me very much good." Dagonet frowned to show is confusion as Millie looked up at him. Millie pulled a chair closer and stood up on it so that she was level with Dagonet's face.

Millie draped the cloak around Dagonet's shoulders but left the hood off of his head, "You look as though you need a good cloak, so you had best take care of this one, alright?" Dagonet could not speak past his confusion and only nodded. What surprised the knight most was what Millie did next.

She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Be careful and return safe." Millie then stepped down from her chair and went around to the rest of the tables clearing them of chairs. Dagonet went back to finish preparing for the mission. Dagonet decided that the cloak was the most precious thing he would ever be given and he swore to himself that when he returned from the mission that he would speak to Millie.

**&**

Millie and Vanora heard the caravan arrive at the fort and the two women ran as fast as they could to see the knights that had returned. Millie was confused when she could not see Dagonet's height above all of the others. Millie felt her legs begin to give out from under her when she saw Dagonet's lifeless form draped over a horse. Her cloak was acting as a blanket and was laid out over his back. Millie did not know what strength lied within her but she found herself walking towards the knight. She rested her hand on his shoulder and she kneeled down enough to give him a light kiss on the side of his face and whispered silently, "Good-bye dear Dagonet."


End file.
